Charmy Bee (IDW)
|Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Pszczoła |Wiek=6 |Oczy=Bursztynowe |Wzrost=70 cm |Waga=10 kg |Futro=Żółto-czarne |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Białe rękawiczki z czarnymi rękawami *Czarna czapka pilota z czerwonymi krawędziami *Brązowe gogle *Pomarańczowa kamizelka ze znakiem pszczoły *Pomarańczowo-białe buty |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Latanie *Umiejętności detektywistyczne *Ostre żądło *Wysoka czujność |Przynależność = Chaotix |Lubi= *Zabawę *Kwiaty *Miód |Nie lubi=Słuchania rozkazów }} Charmy Bee – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to antropomorficzny pszczoła, nadpobudliwy zwiadowca, oraz członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje z Vectorem i Espio. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Chaotix poszukuje Eggmana Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Charmy przyłączył się do Resistance, aby walczyć z Imperium Eggmana, które opanowało prawie cały świat. Kilka dni po uratowaniu Sonica, Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, a sam Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Po zakończonej wojnie Chaotix odłączyli się od Resistance i zaczęli poszukiwać Doktora Eggmana. Odwiedzili wiele baz i miast, które należały do doktora. W ostatnim znanym laboratorium Eggmana przesłuchiwali Orbota i Cubota, którzy jednak nie wiedzieli nic. W końcu znaleźli Eggmana w Windmill Village, po tym jak otrzymali anonimową wskazówkę. Doktor nosił jednak teraz pseudonim Mr. Tinker i pomagał mieszkańcom wioski. Wydawał się również nie pamiętać żadnego ze swoich poprzednich planów. Chaotix przesłuchiwali go i obserwowali uważnie przez kilka dni, ale nie wykazali, żeby Eggman cokolwiek pamiętał. W tej sytuacji postanowili zawołać Sonica. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Charmy niszczy Flappera W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Charmy powitał Espio i Sonica, którzy przybyli do Windmill Village by spotkać Eggmana. Charmy był w dobrym nastroju, ponieważ w wiosce poznał wiele dzieci w swoim wieku. Charmy poleciał po Eggmana i zaprowadził go na spotkanie z Soniciem. Kiedy grupa Badników zmierzała w kierunku wioski, Charmy i jego drużyna udali się zatrzymać roboty. W trakcie walki Charmy dostrzegł ukrytego Egg Flappera i zniszczył go jednym uderzeniem. Po powrocie do wioski Charmy i jego drużyna zamierzali kontynuować śledztwo w sprawie Eggmana. Przed odejściem zatrzymało ich jednak nagłe przybycie Shadowa i Rouge. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Charmy i jego drużyna chcieli pomóc Sonicowi w walce z Shadowem, ale nie byli w stanie dogonić dwóch jeży. Charmy zasugerował, by kibicowali Sonicowi z oddali. Po chwili Chaotix dowiedzieli się od Rouge, że to ona udzieliła im anonimowej wskazówki. Charmy jednak jako jedyny nie zrozumiał o co chodziło jego towarzyszom. Gdy Shadow wrócił do wioski, Charmy i jego drużyna zamierzali stawić mu czoła, ale czarny jeż teleportował się za nich i poszedł do Eggmana. Później okazało się, że Eggman Land o którym wspominał doktor był tylko niewinną atrakcją dla dzieci. Gdy wszystko się wyjaśniło, Charmy i jego drużyna opuścili wioskę. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Charmy ratuje Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Charmy i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Charmy grał z Vectorem, Espio, Silverem, oraz Tangle w karty. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Charmy i jego drużyna bezpiecznie wylądowali w pobliskiej dżungli. Stamtąd Charmy ruszył za Vectorem do ataku na flotę wroga. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Charmy walczył z Egg Pawnami. Po tym jak skrzydło Egg Fleet zostało zniszczone, razem z Espio bezpiecznie wycofał się na statek, który przechwycił Tails. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Charmy wziął udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Wraz z Espio i Vectorem pomagał Amy w niszczeniu jednego ze skrzydeł robota. Po tym jak Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie, Charmy zdołał złapać Sonica, ale martwił się, że nie uda mu się uratować pozostałych. Ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Silver. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Charmy usiadł na wykończonym Vectorze. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Charmy i jego drużyna zabrali się z przyjaciółmi Sonica na statek Egg Fleet, którym mieli opuścić Anielską Wyspę. Udali się również do Amy, od której domagali się wynagrodzenia za rozwiązanie sprawy Eggmana i zatrzymanie Metal Sonica. Crisis City thumb|left|Charmy próbuje uratować jedną z zakażonych Metal Virusem W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Charmy i jego drużyna przebywali w Seaside City, gdzie otrzymali od Tailsa wieści o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Doktor Eggman powrócił i przy użyciu Metal Virusa zaczął zmieniać swoje ofiary w Zomboty, a Sonic został zainfekowany i teraz musi biec aby trzymać chorobę w ryzach. Zaraz po tym do biura Chaotix wkroczyły Zomboty. Charmy chciał je zaatakować, ale Vector zatrzymał go, mówiąc że nie można ich dotykać. Postanowili wycofać się z budynku, licząc na to że uda im się ukryć w mieście. Jednak zostało już ono objęte epidemią Zombotów. Chaotix dostrzegli także w oddali Faceship który zrzucał wirusa. Charmy obawiał się, że nie udałoby mu się tam dolecieć. Chaotix postanowili rozdzielić się i poprowadzić ewakuację mieszkańców do portu. Charmy odwracał uwagę Zombotów, podczas gdy Espio zamykał je między linami podczepionymi do kunai. Kiedy Charmy i Espio prowadzili grupę cywili, jedna z nich była już częściowo zakażona przez wirusa. Vector zamknął ją w prowizorycznej klatce z samochodów, co nie spodobało się Charmy'emu i nie dał się przekonać nawet Espio. Po dotarciu do portu ocalali uciekali na statek, a Charmy ich przeliczał. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak niewielu udało im się uratować i postanowił ocalić tą, którą Vector musiał zostawić w mieście. Ignorując rozkazy Vectora Charmy poleciał do miasta, myśląc że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Kiedy jednak już tam był, ocalała stała się Zombotem i zaatakował go. Charmy przewrócił się ze strachu i został złapany przez Zomboty, które przytłoczyły go swoją liczebnością. The Last Minute thumb|Charmy jako Zombot W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Charmy-Zombot został znaleziony przez Vectora i Espio w Pine Grove Village i zamknięty w szklanym słoju. Vector i Espio zabrali go następnie do Restoration HQ i zamierzali umieścić w laboratorium Tailsa, obok Omegi, jednak Gemerl był temu przeciwny. W trakcie paniki wywołanej przez pojawienie się innnego Zombota, uciekający ocalali zbili słój w którym trzymany był Charmy, uwalniając go tym samym. Charmy zaczął atakować niezainfekowanych, a później próbował dostać się na statek którym uciekali pozostali ocalali. Vector jednak złapał go i wyniósł na zewnątrz, prosto w tłum Zombotów, jednocześnie samemu przyjmując Metal Virus. Charakterystyka Osobowość Charmy jest nadpobudliwy i energiczny. Uwielbia zabawę i niechętnie słucha czyichś rozkazów. Często drażni Vectora, ale zdarza mi się też zaczepiać inne osoby. Charmy prawie wszystkie zadania traktuje jak zabawę, rzadko biorąc je na poważnie. Potrafi nawet dogadywać się z wcześniejszymi wrogami, takimi jak Cubot, czy Doktor Eggman. Jako pszczoła Charmy lubi również kwiaty i ich zapach, a także miód. Wygląd Charmy jest pszczołą w żółte i czarne paski. Posiada parę czułek w tej samej kolorystyce, oraz jasnoniebieskie skrzydła. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych postaci z serii Charmy posiada bardziej złożony ubiór. Na głowie nosi czarny kask z goglami. Nosi pomarańczową kurtkę bez rękawów, oraz pomarańczowo-białe buty z czarnymi nogawkami. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi bransoletami. Moce i umiejętności Charmy potrafi latać i jest w tym bardzo szybki. Jest bardzo wyczulona na wszelkie zagrożenia i uważny podczas walk. Potrafi dostrzec nawet dobrze ukrytych przeciwników. Charmy atakuje za pomocą swojego żądła, lub pięści. Dysponuje też pewnymi umiejętnościami niezbędnymi w pracy detektywa, choć nie dorównuje w tym polu Vectorowi. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Vector the Crocodile (szef, współpracownik) *Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mr. Tinker Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW